Pokemon: Unleashed Power
by The Man Known as nWore
Summary: After his performance in the Unova League, many of Ash's friends and rivals are convinced that he is weak and plan to betray him. Although some stand by him, they are all about to find out just how little they truly know about him. Inspired by Shiro Tsubasa's Secret Power. Rated T for language. Ash/Sabrina pairing. AshXSabrina.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Unleashed Power

 **Welcome to my latest story. Before we get started, let me explain where this idea came from. How many of you are familiar with Shiro Tsubasa's story Secret Power? Well, for those who aren't, it's a Ash is Betrayed story, but shows how his friends and rivals have been really underestimating Ash all these years. I like the story for 2 main reasons. 1: Ash is a bad-ass and 2) It has my favorite obscure Pokemon shipping ever: Ash and Sabrina. To me, Sabrina was the 1** **st** **girl in the animé that could've develop feelings for him. After all, he saved her from herself. What girl wouldn't fall for a guy who saved them?**

 **Now before I get a million reviews saying that Misty was the 1** **st** **, let me remind you that during the 1** **st** **season, Ash and Misty's friendship was very rocky. Really, I don't Misty ever showed genuine care for Ash until Pokemon 2000 and I think you all know what I'm referring to there.**

 **Anyway, this story is inspired by Secret Power, but there will be a few differences. If you haven't read Secret Power, check it out. But be warned as at the time I'm writing this, it only has 2 written chapters and another 2 author notes. Hopefully, Shiro Tsubasa updates his story soon. Now then, let's get started.**

 **Here are the ages:**

 **Ash: 17**

 **Sabrina: 20**

 **Brock: 20**

 **May: 14**

 **Dawn: 13**

 **Misty: 18**

 **Max 11**

 **Iris: 17**

 **Cilan: 19**

 **Paul: 17**

 **Trip: 15**

 **Tracey: 18**

 **Gary: 17**

 **Delia: 40**

 **Prof. Oak: 58**

 **I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1: Showing Off True Strength

In the small, quite peaceful town of Pallet, our favorite raven-haired trainer, Ash Ketchum and his starter Pikachu were laying back against the tree in the front yard of his house, watching the sun set. It had been about a week since Ash had returned from his Unova journey. He also returned to Pallet Town with Alexa, a reporter from the Kalos region. During her brief stay, she had suggested that Ash's join her on her flight back to Kalos as it had Pokemon that he had never seen before and it's own Pokemon League.

Ash thought about it for a while, but decided against it, saying he thought it was a good take to take a break from travelling. Staying home also gave Ash a chance to look back at his Unova adventure and most specifically, the Vertress Conference. Many would probably assume that Ash was disappointed in finishing in the Top 8 again, but the truth was, he wasn't. He honestly didn't expect to win the league, in face, he hadn't expected to win a Pokemon since the Silver Conference in Johto. Back then, Ash had way too much confidence, or perhaps cockiness, in his abilities. After he defeated Gary, he was sure he was going to win the conference, but alas, Harrison's Blaziken has just a bit more energy than his Charizard...at the time. Looking back in hindsight, even if he had defeated Harrison, his Charizard would probably not be able to battle for him again in the conference. He had taken so much damage from that battle, that it would be cruel if Ash even thought about using Charizard again. That isn't to say Ash wasn't confident in his other Pokemon, cause he was, but Charizard was his ace in the hole at the time and without your ace, you don't last for very long. Now-a-days, things were different. He had several fully evolved Pokemon he could relay on, not to mention his favorite electric type, whom was currently curled up in his lap, enjoying the sun. After Johto, Ash did some soul searching and made a decision that would change his career as a trainer forever.

"Hey Pikachu?" Ash whispered to his starter. Pikachu looked up at it's trainer/best friend. "I think they're finally ready." he said.

' _Are you sure, Ash?_ ' His companion asked, surprise could clearly be heard in his voice.

"Yeah. It's time we take our place as one of the greats. Besides, we can't hide them forever. Tomorrow, we'll tell Mom and the professor about our plans and leave for training the day after." Pikachu smiled at his trainer and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, now let's go inside. I'm sure Mom has dinner almost ready." Ash said. Pikachu got off his lap and Ash stood up. Pikachu took his place on his shoulder as the two went inside the Ketchum household.

The following morning, Ash was awaken by someone trying to shake him.

' _Ash, wake up you lazy bum. I got a surprise for you._ ' Ash could tell that it was Pikachu trying to get him up. His eyes briefly opened, only to look at his clock.

"Pikachu, it's 8:30 in the morning. Let me sleep." he said as he turned to face the wall and try to fall back asleep, but then, a ton of weight came crashing down onto him. Ash rose and right in his face was a powerful looking Raichu. Ash almost freaked until his mind put 2 and 2 together, then smiled. "You evolved?" Raichu nodded. "Well congrats. How does it feel?"

' _Everything's great. My speed is better. Strength has increased tremendously and I may or may not have seriously hurt a Fearow when I tried out my Thunderbolt attack.'_

Ash just shook his head. He knew his starter was stronger than most people gave him credit for. He took down two legendary Pokemon as a Pikachu and from what he said, his power as a Raichu was going to be crazy. "Well, as long as you can control it, then everything should be fine. Though I don't think you'll be able to sit on my shoulder anymore."

Raichu nodded his head. ' _I understand. I don't mind walking next to you._ '

"Well, how about we go downstairs and get some breakfast?" Raichu let out a happy cheer before the two went downstairs.

When they arrived at the kitchen table, Delia was currently placing a stack on pancakes on a plate. She turned towards the two. "Good morning, Ash. Morning Pikach-" she stopped when she noticed that there was no Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, like usual. Ash motioned for her to look down and there she saw Raichu. "Is that Pikachu?" she asked. Raichu nodded his head.

"Morning Mom and yes, that's Pikachu. I guess last night, he decided to evolve after I told him about our plans." he said as he sat down, with Raichu taking a seat next to him.

"Plans? What plans?" Delia asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about retrying the Indigo League again."

"That's a great idea honey. After all the years you've travelled and all the Pokemon you caught, I'm sure you can win this time. But does that mean you'll have to earn all the badges again?"

"Nope. I did some looking into that and as long as you have 8 gym badges from 8 active official gyms, you can enter and fortunately, the 8 I have are still active." Ash explained.

"So does that mean you'll be spending your time training here, then?"

"Actually, I was thinking about spending it...you know..."

"Awwwww...my Ashy wants to go see his girlfriend." Delia teased, making Ash blush. "Well, of course it's OK. Just be sure to call me once every week."

"Alright mom. I'm planning on leaving tomorrow, so today I'll try and decide who else will join me." he said. Soon, he took his 1st bite of the pancakes and about 3 minutes later, they were gone. Ash got up and put the plate in the sink. He left the kitchen and was about to go to Prof. Oak's, but he started hearing yelling outside his house.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR US?!" A voice yelled.

Ash looked out the front door's peep-hole and saw all of his old travelling companions, but on two sides. Brock, May and Dawn on one side and Misty, Max, Iris and Cilan on another. Then Ash noticed that Paul and Trip were on the latter's side.

"Come on, May. Be reasonable." Max said.

"Her be reasonable? You guys are the ones who are unreasonable!" Dawn said.

"Think about it, guys. Ash is a bum and a trouble seeker! How many times have we been nearly killed or had our Pokemon stolen and all because he wanted to play hero!" Misty asked.

"So it's wrong to help someone if they need it?" Brock countered.

"He's worthless, Brock! He's a worthless trainer and a worthless person." She argued back.

"The point here is that he's a pathetic trainer. Always has been and always will be." Paul said.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing; many of his friends were betraying him cause he was weak?...Well, they never did see the real Ash Ketchum. Ash opened the door and all his friends and rivals looked at him.

"Ash? How much of that did you hear?" Brock asked.

"Enough to know what's going on." he answered. "And by the way Misty, you don't know shit."

"Oh yes I do. In fact, we all do. We all know you're a weak trainer and after what Trip over here told us, it only confirmed our suspicions." the redhead said.

"Oh really, now what did he tell you?" Ash asked. That's when Trip stepped forward.

"That I beat you in just about all our battles, including my 1st battle the same day I got my starter." he said, an cocky smirk on his face.

"Again with that? The only reason you beat Pikachu that day is because Zekrom took Pikachu's power away briefly."

"So you say. Personally, I think you just use that supposed meeting as an excuse." he said, with the traitors nodding behind him.

"And what about the Vertress Conference? Did you tell them about how I beat you in the 1st round?" Ash countered.

Trip just scoffed. "That was dumb luck. That Pikachu of yours will never beat Serperior again."

Ash shrugged his shoulders at that. "Well, I give you that. Pikachu won't beat your Serperior again..." Hearing that made smug smiles appear on all of the traitors faces while Brock, May and Dawn just had shocked expressions on theirs. "...because he isn't a Pikachu anymore." The moment Ash finished, Raichu stepped out.

"You evolved Pikachu?!" Dawn asked.

"No. Pikachu evolved by choice. I've never made my other Pokemon evolve unless they wanted to and Raichu is no different."

The traitors all had surprised looks on their faces as none of them imagined that Pikachu would ever want to evolve, but even with that, it still didn't change their opinions of Ash.

"So you got a bigger rat." Paul said. "Big deal. You're still a pathetic trainer and you always will be. So why don't you just give up your dreams now and hand us your Pokemon so they can be trained properly." Ash remained silent and the traitors thought that Ash had seen reason, but instead, he broke into a small laugh.

"You know, I was really hoping not to have to reveal this so soon, but hey, plans always change." he said, still chuckling a bit.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" May asked.

"Would you all like to know something interesting? None of you have seen my _real_ team. You see, after my loss in Johto, I did some soul searching and I realized that if I want to reach the level of success my father did, I can't keep doing the things I had been doing before. That's when I changed my entire approach. I learned as much as I could and caught a few Pokemon and kept them hidden from everyone, say for Prof. Oak, my mom and a couple of others of course." He turned towards Paul, Trip and the traitors. "You all might think I'm pathetic, but none of you have even gotten a whiff of my true power." Ash got a smile of his face when he saw all the stunned looks on the traitors faces; even Brock, May and Dawn had the same faces and they were on his side.

"I think you're lying, Ketchum." Paul said after coming out of his shock.

"When have I ever lied?" Ash responded.

"Well, in that case, I challenge you to a battle!" Paul said arrogantly, expecting Ash to be caught in his own bluff.

"I accept." he said and then without missing a beat, he pulled out a necklace hidden in his shirt with 6 shrunken Pokeballs attached to them. "But I don't think my mom would appreciate it if we battled on her front lawn, so why don't we go to Prof. Oak's?" Ash suggested.

Everyone saw it as a good plan and began to walk to the Professor's ranch. When they got there, Ash briefly explained the situation to the Professor and he gladly allowed the two to have their battle here and for him to referee it. They all went outside to the grass battlefield next to Oak's lab, but away enough that it didn't disturb his habitat.

" **This will be a 6 on 6 full battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Paul Slaid of Veilstone City. Substitutions are allowed as are moves like U-Turn and Baton Pass. Paul, you are the challenger, so you will select your Pokemon 1** **st** **!** " Oak announced.

"Weavile, stand by for battle!" Paul said as out came the Sharp Claw Pokémon.

"Hmm. Weavile, huh? Alright then." Ash detached one of the Pokeballs from his necklace and enlarged it. "It time to show these people what we can really do. Destroy them!" Ash yelled as he threw the Pokeball up into the air and what came out was not what any of them were expecting. With a landing that created a small earthquake, out came a Rhyperior.

The group was shocked at what they had seen. That Rhyperior was massive; certainly bigger than the average Rhyperior. Even Paul himself had to give Ash a bit of credit. Not to mention, it proved that he wasn't lying.

"OK Ketchum, I'll admit: that Rhyperior looks impressive..." he said before his face broke back into a smile. "But you still made a rookie mistake. Everyone and their unborn children know that ice types like Weavile are super effective against oversized boulders." he pointed out. Trip and the traitors all agreed with him. May and Dawn had worried expressions on their faces as they both knew Paul was right. Brock however, remained silent.

 _'Hmm...Ash must have something up his sleeve. Nobody goes into a battle with a Rhyperior without a plan.'_ The rock type specialist and Pokemon doctor-in-training thought to himself.

"Haven't I always told you that type advantage means nothing?" Ash asked. "But now, it _**really**_ means nothing."

" **Weavile vs Rhyperior...Begin the battle!** " Oak announced.

"Rhyperior, **Rock Polish!** " Ash called out. Rhyperior slammed her fists together and the orange plates all around its body glowed red, increasing her speed.

"Increasing that boulder's speed won't do anything. Weavile, take her down with **Metal Claw!** " Weavile's left claw glowed white and charged towards Rhyperior, hitting it dead on, but instead of hearing a scream of pain, Rhyperior just looked at Weavile like he was crazy.

Weaville started backing away in fear. The traitors were stunned and so were May and Dawn, but Brock looked in disbelief, now having his thoughts confirmed.

"Your Rhyperior has Solid Rock, doesn't she Ash?" he asked. The smirk on Ash's face gave him his answer. Paul's eyes widen as realization hit him, as did Trip and Max. The others didn't know what they were talking about.

"What's Solid Rock?" Dawn asked.

"Solid Rock is a extremely rare ability for a Rhyperior to have. It reduces the damage of super effective attacks by a quarter; so a move like Metal Claw, which would normally do 2x only does 1.5x damage. When you combine that with a high psychical attack and defense and is it and wonder why Rhyperior are considered one of the best rock types in the world?" Brock asked with a hint of awe in his voice. Despite trying to become a Pokemon doctor, his love for rock type Pokemon was still alive.

"That's right." Ash confirmed.

"But it still doesn't make any sense!" Max said. "Even with that ability, Metal Claw still should've done some damage."

"I guess you've never heard of resistance training, have you Max?" Ash countered, making Max growl. "Add that to everything Brock mentioned and my Rhyperior can shrug off almost anything."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing; Ash had something this strong all along? And this was just his 1st Pokemon in the battle, who knows what others he has.

"Weavile, get in close and use **Ice Beam!** " Paul commanded. He didn't give a damn how strong this Rhyperior was; he wasn't going to lose.

"Grab him." Ash simply said. Rhyperior got to Weavile and grabbed him by his neck and raised him up into the air before the ice type could even move.

"What?!" Paul yelled.

"Did you forget I used Rock Polish earlier?" he asked. "Rhyperior, point-blank **Flamethrower!** " Rhyperior launced the attack right at Weavile's face; everyone hearing screams of pain coming from the ice type. After a moment, Rhyperior threw Weavile back down to the ground. Everyone could see the swirls in his eyes.

" **Weavile is unable to battle; Rhyperior wins!** " Oak declared. Everyone looked on in amazement. Rhyperior had defeated Weavile without a single scratch on her. It was then they all knew Paul couldn't win.

Paul tried using type advantage again with Gastrodon, but to everyone's surprise, Ash had taught his Rhyperior Thunderbolt, taking Gastrodon down in one hit. He then tried using the air with Honchkrow, but it yielded the same results. He then used Aggron and Ursaring back to back, but despite both having great endurance, both went down before either could even make Rhyperior flinch. Paul was now down to his last Pokemon, which was his Torterra. Despite once again having type advantage, everyone knew Paul was done because during each battle, Ash kept ordering Rhyperior to use Rock Polish and she was now just as fast as Paul's Weavile.

"I must admit Paul, after all your talking, I'm disappointed you couldn't provide a bigger challenge. But I'll finish you quickly. Rhyperior, **Horn Drill!** " Everyone watched as Rhyperior's horn started spinning and she charged towards Torterra. Paul didn't even have time to try and think of a counter before his starter was sent flying across the field, swirls in his eyes.

" **Torterra is unable to battle. Rhyperior wins! The match goes to Ash!** " Oak declared. Nobody could believe what they just saw; Ash had just swept Paul's entire team. Everyone, besides Paul, was broken from their stupor when they heard a squeal, which came from Dawn. Next thing she did was run over to Ash and give him a hug.

"That was so awesome, Ash!" she said, jumping up and down while still hugging him. Ash chuckled a bit at the bubbly blunette.

"Thanks Dawn." he said. Brock and May walked over to him and gave him hugs as well.

"CHEATER!" Everyone looked towards Max, who was pointing as Ash. "You cheated somehow. Nobody can beat Paul that easily!"

"I guess he never told you about his battle with Pyramid King Brandon, did he?" Ash questioned. He heard Paul growl slightly at that. "Besides Max, I beat Paul fair and square."

"No you didn't! You must have used illegal drugs to power up that Rhyperior! It's the only explanation!" he yelled. Oak stepped forward.

"I'll have you know young man, that I personally take care of all Pokemon on these grounds; Ash's included and I can tell you for a fact that not one of them in enhanced with any kind of illegal drugs."

"Then how do you suggest how he beat Paul so easily?" Max asked, refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Perhaps Paul has gotten lazy with his training and doesn't want to admit it." May suggested. Paul loudly growled and marched to meet Ash eye-to-eye.

"Listen here, Ketchum. You may have gotten lucky today, but next time, I'll wipe out your whole team before you can even say 'Oops'!" he declared. Ash just laughed at that.

"Oh please. You couldn't even get past Rhyperior and even if you could, what makes you think you'll get past the other Pokemon on my team?" Ash asked. Paul didn't answer, so Ash looked at the traitors behind him. "Or you Max? Or how about you, Trip?" It looked like Max was about to yell again, so Ash spoke once more to prevent that. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to be entering the Indigo League again when it starts up in about 8 months. You get the 8 badges and if you're lucky enough to be matched with me, then we'll see just how good you all truly are." he proposed.

"I accept you challenge!" Max yelled out. "I'm the future of Pokemon Battling and I'd be more than happy to prove that in front of you and your home region."

"A chance to embarrass you in your home region? Can't pass that up." Trip said, accepting the challenge as well.

"Seems you already forgot what I did to Paul." Ash pointed out. "Speaking of which-" Ash once again looked eye-to-eye with Paul. "What do you say?" Paul was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"See you in 8 months." he said before he walked away from Ash and hopped the fence, starting to walk to the next town. Trip, Max and the rest of the traitors soon followed and left Oak's ranch and Pallet Town behind.

"Well, that was an interesting way to start the day." Ash commented.

"Indeed it was, my boy." Oak spoke. Ash turned towards the professor.

"Thank you for letting us use your battlefield."

"Of course, dear boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my research." Ash nodded his head, but a question entered his head.

"Hey professor, will Tracey be back before tomorrow?" he asked.

"I talked to him a few minutes before you arrived and he should return sometime this afternoon. I'll let you know when he does." he answered before walked back to his lab.

Ash looked back to see the faces of his actual friends and they each had a surprised look on their face. Ash guessed that the excitement from the battle had worn out of them and they wanted an explanation. Ash gently rubbed Rhyperior's horn before returning her to her Pokeball before speaking to the three. "I'm guessing you all probably want some kind of explanation as to how and when I captured Rhyperior and what the other 5 Pokemon on my team are, right?" he asked, with the three in front of him dumbly nodding their heads. Ash chuckled a bit at that. "All right, but let's head back to my house first, then I'll explain everything." The three agreed and along with Ash, hopped the fence and started walking back to his house, their excitement and curiosity peaking as to what other Pokemon Ash had.

End of Chapter 1

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this and please, don't leave suggestions of what Pokemon should be on Ash's team cause I've already made up my mind on that. Also, in Shiro's version had a legendary Pokemon(in that story's case: Deoxys) a part of Ash's team. I'll be doing the same, but with a different legendary. You won't have to wait long to find out which one as the next chapter will reveal the rest of Ash's team.**

 **So make sure to fav, follow, leave a review and until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**

 **Oh and again, all credit for this story idea goes to** **Shiro Tsubasa and their story Secret Power. Shiro, if you read this, not trying to rip you off, just trying to entertain.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Unleashed Power

 **1** **st** **off, let me just say 'Wow!' 60 favs and 58 follows in just one month. Not too shabby, right? Thanks to all that have fav or followed this story.**

 **2** **nd** **, I made a mistake with the previous chapter that a few of you pointed out. During the battle with Paul, I said that Rhyperior one-hit KO'ed Gastrodaun with a Thunderbolt. However, because Gastrodaun is part ground, the Thunderbolt should have been negated. As someone who prides himself of knowing everything about Pokemon and who treats everything as canon, no matter how stupid it may be, for me to get something like that wrong makes me feel a bit like an idiot. I apologize for getting that wrong and hope my fans will continue to be smarter than me and point out more mistakes I may or may not make here. Though to be fair, this is from the same franchise that once saw Pikachu one-hit KO three Pokemon at the same time, one of which was a Golem! Given that, perhaps Rhyperior one-hit KO'ing Gastrodaun isn't so Farfetch'd, pun very much intended.**

 **One more thing: I apologize that this is really late, but a lot of things happened in the last couple of months especially with Christmas tomorrow. Hopefully, it was more the wait.**

 **I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Ash's Secrets & His Hidden Six**_

After a brief walk back to his house, Ash was now in the backyard along with Brock, May and Dawn. He and the two girls were enjoying some snacks and drinks that Delia had provided them. Brock was the only one not eating though cause he was admiring Ash's Rhyperior. Once they arrived, Brock asked if he could examine Rhyperior further as he still had a hard time believing what he had witnessed. Ash complied and that's where we find our heroes now.

Ash was sitting down on a picnic table in his backyard with May and Dawn and was catching up with the two and what had happened with them since the last time they he saw them.

After the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh, May returned to Johto to finish out the contest circuit there and made the Johto Grand Festival Finals, but lost to rival Solidad, though she did beat her main rival and to no surprise to Ash, boyfriend Drew in the semis. However in Sinnoh, things were different. She once again faced off against Solidad in the finals and this time, she won! She made a brief stop back home, but wanted to go to Kanto to 1) See Ash since she hadn't seen the raven haired trainer for a while and 2) Redo the Kanto Grand Festival.

After bidding farewell to Ash after her brief visit in Unova, Dawn had gone to Blackthorn City, Johto to participate in the next Wallace Cup where she sadly lost in the finals to Kenny. Despite that, she returned to the Hoenn contests just as confident as she normally was. It was that confidence that led her to the finals of the Hoenn Grand Festival where she once again faced off against Zoey, but this time, she was victorious! Like May, she had also decided to do the Kanto contests next and ran into her at Vermillion City's port.

"I still think it's kind of weird that we ended up winning each other's home region Grand Festival." May commented.

"Maybe a little, but it doesn't matter does it? We're both top Co-ordinators!" Dawn pointed out. May nodded her head in agreement and took a sip of the glass of water Delia provided them.

"Yeah, you're right." she said, setting the glass back down on the table and looking at Ash. "So Ash Ketchum, when are we going to see these Pokemon you've been hiding from us?" she asked, leaning forward and looking Ash right in his eyes, making Ash sweatdrop.

"Uhh...we'll start whenever Brock is done admiring Rhyperior!" he yelled towards Brock's direction, getting the breeder's/doctor-in-training's attention.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I've never seen Rhyperior like yours. It's taller than the average one and it's strengths and defences are just...wow!" Brock said, as he walked to the table and took a set next to Ash.

"Now then, who are these Pokemon?" Dawn asked, tapping her foot under the table.

"I'll get to those in a moment, but first... I have a confession to make." he hesitantly said, making the others curious. "I um..." Ash had trouble getting the words out as he never wanted to admit this, especially to two of the girls he travelled with, but they stood by him, so they deserved to know the truth. "I'm not that dense!" he shouted, earning shocked reactions, but for probably him shouting. "I mean, romantically speaking." he admitted.

"What?" Brock asked, after a moment of stunned silence.

"Guys, I was raised by my mother and didn't have my father in my life. My mom taught me how to treat a lady and even the ways to notice when one is interested in you." Ash confessed. "I mean, yeah it took me a while to realize when a girl was interested in me, like Misty for example." Him saying that got Brock's attention.

"You knew about Misty's crush?" he asked, thinking he was the only one that ever noticed it.

"Not right away, but after a while I did. It was during our Johto journey when I first noticed it. Remember that time when that girl was obsessed with you and wanted to marry you?" he asked the brother figure of his life, which he nodded to, but not before shuddering at the memory. "Well, during that, Misty told me and I quote 'You and I will be married someday too.' End quote." he said, getting surprised reactions from the three. "I know; I had the same reaction."

"So what happened after that?" Dawn asked.

"I had to act like I had forgotten about it, which wasn't easy for me. But I guess she bought it cause she never brought it up again."

"So does that mean you never had crushes on Dawn and I?" May questioned.

Ash was worried that question would be asked. He knew his answer, but was worried about the girls responses at it could go one way or another. "No. I saw you both as little sisters and nothing more." he answered honestly. May had a unreadable expression, but Dawn sighed, but it sounded like she was relived.

"Well, I can't speak for May, but I certainly felt that same way." Dawn admitted, with Ash flashing a smile at her and nodding his head. He looked towards the brunette and she was now smiling.

"I'll admit that I had a crush on you for a while, but I got over it and now that I've thought about it, I do see us more like siblings." she said.

Ash once again smiled. "If we were the same age, we'd probably get mistaken for being twins considering our appetites." he joked, with the others sharing a brief laugh along with him. The laughter died down and then, a thought entered into Brock's mind, having now learned the truth about Ash and romance.

"Hey Ash-" Said trainer looked to him. "...If you're not as dense as we thought you were, does that mean you already have a girlfriend?" he asked. May and Dawn almost scoffed at that, but they saw the smirk on Ash's face as well as him nodding his head and that left them with their jaws dropped. "Who is it?!" Brock demanded to know.

"Well, if you must know it's..."

 _'GGGAAAARRRRRRRRR!'_ A Gengar suddenly appeared from underneath the table and floated upwards, shouting and scaring all but Ash, Raichu and Rhyperior. Brock, May and Dawn fell backwards, falling on the grass and clutched their chests as their heartbeats raced. _'Gengar!'_ the ghost type Pokemon laughed as Ash just shook his head.

"Gengar, could you have not waited for me to introduce you?" he asked. Gengar just shook his head, his trademarked demonic smile never leaving his face. The others got back to their feet. "Guys, let me introduce you to the 2nd Pokemon of my real team: Gengar." Said ghost type floated over to the three, but had his attention mainly on Brock, who quickly noticed. "I think you might recognize Gengar, Brock." Ash said.

"What do you mea..." Brock got out, but then it hit him. This was the Haunter that Ash had befriended back in Lavender Town during his 1st trek through Kanto. _'But wait, wasn't he left was Sa...'_ He thought, but suddenly had another thought enter his mind and it wasn't a good one. "Ash, please tell me your girlfriend isn't who I think it is?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. May and Dawn both grew confused as to how Brock could possibly know Ash's girlfriend by just looking at Gengar.

Ash smirked. "Depends; who do you think it is?" he asked back. That smirk was all Brock needed to confirm his suspicions. Yep, it was definitely her!

"Who are you guys talking about?" May asked.

"Sabrina!" Brock exclaimed.

"Who's Sabrina?" Dawn asked.

"Wait, isn't she the Saffron City Gym Leader?" May questioned.

"Yes, she is and to answer your question, Brock... she is." he answered, leaving Brock stunned.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Dawn asked once again.

Brock regained his bearings and preceded to tell the two girls about his, Ash and Misty's encounters with her during Ash's 1st journey. How she beat Ash's Pikachu so badly that he was forced to forfeit, how she turned the three into her personal toys, how they met Ash's Gengar when it was a Haunter and how when they returned for a rematch, she turned he and Misty into dolls. The story left May and Dawn speechless, that is until they found their voices after a minute or two.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" May screamed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DATE HER?!" Dawn yelled, both worried about what she would do to their best friend if things didn't work out.

"Girls, girls calm down. I know you're concerned, but she's not like that anymore. Brock failed to tell the last part of that story." And so Ash told the girls about his 2nd rematch with her and how it was thanks to Haunter that Sabrina had her two personalities merged back into one. "I mean, she can still have a cold, uncaring demeanor to her at times, but if you get to know her, she's actually a really sweet and caring person." he finished. "I have an idea. I'm leaving to see her tomorrow, why don't you all come with me?" he suggested, but they all were more than a tad nervous at that idea.

"Well...I have to go meet Drew in Viridian City and sign up for this year's contest circuit." May replied.

"Uh...y-yeah, same with me. Not the meeting Drew part, but the sign up...part." Dawn squeaked out.

"And... I have to go back to Pewter. I'm working part-time at the Pokemon Center there." Brock said.

Ash stood up from his seat, mad at his friends. "You guys are unbelievable." he calmly said, but a hint of venom was heard in his voice. "You know, you guys are just like everybody else; you're afraid of Sabrina and you don't want to give her a chance because you're so terrified of her! That's why people call her cold and uncaring. It's because they don't want to give her a chance to show them who she really is. Not the cold, ruthless battler who knows what you're thinking before you do, but instead the kind, sweet and caring person she really is!" he yelled before turning away from the three.

Brock, May and Dawn were left stunned. Ash rarely, if ever, raised his voice or yelled at someone and they realized that he must truly love her. Brock stepped forward.

"Ash, we're sorr-" Ash held his hand up, signaling Brock to stop.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you guys, it just..." Ash turned back to face the three. "It's just that a lot of people treat her really harshly, even in Saffron, many of the people there just don't to be around her. There was this one time during my off time in between my Sinnoh and Unova journeys where we went out for lunch and many of the people in the restaurant just upped and left." he told the three, leaving them stunned. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like one day, she's going to turn back into who she was when I met her... and I don't know what I would do if that did happen." he said, tears coming into his eyes and threating to spill out. Ash wiped them away and sniffled a bit.

Brock came up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We're sorry, Ash. We didn't mean to be offensive about her."

Ash sighed. "Yeah, I know." Seeing Ash calming down, Brock removed his arm from Ash's shoulders.

"I'll tell you what. I have a couple more days off from working at the Pokemon Center, so I'll come with you to see her." he decided, making Ash smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"I'm coming too." Dawn suddenly announced. "The deadline to sign up for the Kanto contests isn't for another week, so I'll tag along." Ash nodded his thanks to her.

"I really don't mean to sound selfish, but I honestly did promise to meet Drew in Viridian tomorrow. He wants the two of us to spend time together away from contests cause we barely get time to just go out, have fun and not have to think about what you're doing for your next contest." May said.

"I understand, but promise you'll be at Indigo to meet her and root me on?"

"110% yes." she answered, making Ash feel good that his friends were now giving the psychic a chance.

"If you don't mind, can we go back to how you got Rhyperior and Gengar and what other Pokemon we don't know about?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Ash answered as they sat back down on the table and looked over to the two said Pokemon. Gengar had pulled of his trademarked bombs, but Rhyperior blew out the fuse with an effortless breath, making the ghost type sad.

"Which one did you capture first?" Brock asked.

"Rhyperior. After Johto and bidding farewell to you and Misty, I took some time and thought to myself if going to Hoenn right away was the smart thing to do. I realized that it wasn't, so I stayed home and spent the time further training all the Pokemon I had at that point. I also wanted to catch some new Pokemon, which I always want to do, but in this case, I wanted a type I did not have yet. So I thought back to when I let a Pokemon slip away and the 1st memory that came to mind was that Rhyhorn at the Safari Zone."

"Hang on, are you suggesting that Rhyperior is the same Rhyhorn we saw that day?" Brock questioned.

"I doubt it, but given how much luck I seem to have, you never know. All I know is that I went back to the Safari Zone and the 1st Pokemon I saw was a Rhyhorn. So I caught it and I trained it to what you see today."

"How did you train it?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry, but I don't reveal my secrets, especially to blabbermouths like you." Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum, I am not a blabbermouth!" Dawn argued.

"Sure, you're not." Ash said, rolling his eyes. Dawn was about to start yelling again, but May intervened.

"What about Gengar?"

"Well, as you know, Gengar was the Haunter Brock and I mentioned, so when we're in Saffron during your 1st contest here-"

"You decided to visit Sabrina and Haunter." May finished. Ash nodded his head.

"It was about 10 at night and I wasn't tired, so I decided to just walk around the city and see how much, if any of it, had changed. I walked around for a few minutes before I found myself outside the gym. I was considering going in, but before I could decide, a bomb appeared in front of me and blew up." The girls were shocked at that. "Relax, it was a joke bomb; I wasn't injured or the like. Anyway, the smoke cleared and I saw Haunter. He pulled me towards the gym and as soon as I opened the door, Sabrina was standing there as if she was waiting for me. It kind of creped me out, but only because I forgot that she was a psychic. We spent an hour catching up and she told me some of the things she had been doing since our last encounter. Near the end of the conversation, she told me that she had captured Haunter since she had received complaints about him scaring some of the residents from Officer Jenny, so I asked if she would trade him."

"What did you trade her? One of your Tauros?" Brock asked.

Ash shook his head. "She wasn't interested in that. Instead I offered her a Moon stone that I had found the week prior. She accepted cause her mom had a Clefairy and she wanted to get her a moon stone for her birthday, but hadn't gotten the time to find one due to running the gym. So we made the trade and when I released Haunter, he glowed white and the next thing I knew, a Gengar stood in front of me."

"Wait, Haunter evolved because he was traded?" Dawn asked, puzzled at the information.

"I've heard that certain stage 2 Pokemon must be traded to reach their final evolution, but I never thought it to be true." Brock commented.

 **(A/N: IDK about you guys, but I personally hate that. The trade feature should only exist so that you can complete the Pokedex and not being a requirement to reach the final evolution of a select Pokemon.)**

"Yeah, so have I." Ash told the three. "Anyway, the next Pokemon I caught was this little critter." Ash said as he took another Pokeball off his chain necklace and threw it into the air, releasing a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering it's body. It was just as tall as Rhyperior and just as intimidating, especially with it's roar, which forced Brock, May and Dawn to hid under the table in fear, earning a chuckle out of Ash.

"Guys, come out of there; you don't need to hide." The three did so and saw that the Pokemon had stood still and was looking right at them, with Ash in front of him. "This is Tyranitar. And Brock, you might recognize him." At that, Tyranitar started walking towards the three. While May and Dawn instinctively backed away, Brock stood still, looking into the Pokemon's eyes and then, it hit him.

"Your the Larvitar Ash took care of in Johto, aren't you?" he asked.

 _'Ty.'_ The Pokemon nodded his head, then lowered it to allow Brock to rub it, which the breeder complied. As he continued to rub his head, he turned to Ash. "When did you get Larvitar back?"

"Hang on, when did you ever have a Larvitar?" Dawn questioned. Ash told her and May the story of how he met Tyranitar as a Larvitar and the number of adventures he had while escorting Larvitar to Mt. Silver.

"To answer your question Brock, it was the day after I got back from Sinnoh. My mom woke me up and told me that Prof. Oak had a surprise for me at his lab, so I got dressed and went over there. When I got there, I saw Ranger Mason holding, to my surprise, Pupitar."

"Larvitar evolved?" Brock asked.

"Yep and it wasn't that long ago at the time. Anyway, Oak was really impressed by how well I did in the Lily of the Valley Conference, especially when I defeated two legendary Pokemon, that he called Ranger Mason and convinced her to bring back Larvitar to me so that it can be officially part of my team. She had to correct him as he was now Pupitar and had evolved 2 or 3 days before the call, but she did agree to it as did his mother."

"I can't imagine how excited Pupitar must've been when he was told that." Dawn said.

"Very." Ash replied. "In fact, when he saw me, he jumped towards me and knocked me down to the ground."

 _'Rar._ ' Tyranitar said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment while the others shared a laugh.

Once the laughter died down, Ash once again reached for his necklace and this, pulled out two Pokeballs and enlarging them before releasing them. One was a jackal-like Pokémon with black and blue fur along with a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest and had a long snout and ears. The other was a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body consisting of rounded hips with strong legs. It also had a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back with his arms shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows.

"Now let me introduce you guys to Lucario and Gallade." Ash turned to look at said Pokemon. "Guys, these are my friends Brock, May and Dawn." he introduced.

 _'Ga-Lade.'_ He greeted and bowed to the three.

 _'_ _ **Hello**_ _.'_ Lucario communicated using telepathy. It didn't surprise any of them that Ash had a Pokemon that knew telepathy. His Lucario reminded Brock and May of Sir Aaron's Lucario and reminded Dawn of Shaymin, Zorua and Arceus; the Pokemon she met during her Sinnoh journey with Ash that also knew telepathy.

"So what's the story with these two?" May asked. "Wait! Let me guess; you found them as a Ralts and Riolu and you did something nice to them that made them want to come with you, right?"

Ash smiled and chuckled a bit, but shook his head. "No, that's not how it went. Truth be told, I didn't really catch these two. They were gifts from my dad." he told the three. He also sighed, showing a crooked smile to them.

"Is talking about your dad a touchy subject?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head.

"Not really. He works for the Rangers, so I don't get to see him as much as I would like to. The last time I saw him was a few days after I came home from Sinnoh and he could only stay for a couple days." he stated. "I mean, I'm not bitter or anything; it's just that it was hard growing up without a father for most of your life."

Brock sat down next to Ash and put an arm over him. "I can certainly relate to that." he said. Brock didn't have either of his parents around growing up and had to take care of his brothers and sisters and their home by himself. Sure, they were both back now, but things between him and his parents would never be what they were when he was much younger.

"Anyway, he gave me two Pokeballs during his last visit and told me it was his present to me for doing so well in Sinnoh. When I opened them, out came a Ralts and a Riolu. He told me that Prof. Oak had told him what I was planning and said that he couldn't have been more prouder that I was following in his footsteps." Ash said, putting a smile on his face at the memory of his father telling him that he was proud on him.

"Your dad was a former champion?" Dawn questioned.

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah; have you guys ever heard of Red?" All of their eyes bulged as each nodded their head. "Yep, it's exactly what you're thinking. I'm his son." They were all stuck in their stupor until Brock spoke up.

"Oh Arceus, I feel like such an idiot! I've been traveling with you for years and I never saw the resemblance."

"Yeah, I know. Red is like the greatest trainer to ever live. Everyone knows him!" May said, stunned at all the things she was learning about today.

"I remember as a young girl hearing reports that he retired a while ago. Has been a Pokemon ranger for a while?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he retired not long after I was born and has been working for the rangers ever since, but I'm getting off track a bit. So dad gave me Ralts and Riolu and told me to train them to the best of my abilities and he said when the day came that I would challenge Lance, he would be right there to root me on." Ash finished.

"So how does your Lucario know telepathy?" Brock asked.

' **Master Ash learned from Sir Red that his family comes from a long line of aura users and as I learned myself, if I am in the presence of Master Ash or another equally powerful aura user, I am able to use telepathy to speak your human language.** ' Lucario explained.

Ash turned to look at the jackal Pokemon. "Lucario, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master?"

' **Exactly 837 times, but it will not change the fact that you are my master and I shall refer to you as such.'** Lucario answered.

"I am not your master, Lucario. I'm your friend."

' **You are both friend and my master.** '

Ash just threw up his hands. "I give up!" he yelled as the others shared a good laugh at him.

Once the laughter died down, May then leaned forward a bit. "So Ash, who's your last Pokemon?"

"May, let's just say you and the others are in for a surprise." he started and was about to reach for the last Pokeball, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Ash!" The group turned to see Delia running towards them. "Prof. Oak just called. Tracey's back and Charizard and Sceptile are fighting again!"

Ash sighed annoyingly while rubbing his temples. "That's the 3rd time since I got back. Why the hell can't those two get along?" he asked himself. He turned to face his ghost type. "Gengar, go over there and put those two to sleep!" he ordered. Gengar nodded his head and flew in the directing of the lab, his manic smile never once leaving. "We'd better head over there just in case." he told the three while returning Rhyperior, Tyranitar, Lucario and Gallade.

They all got up, left the yard and ran as fast as they could back to the lab. It only took a few minutes for them to get there as they hopped the fence. They arrived to see Gengar getting attacked by Charizard's Fire Blast and Sceptile's Solarbeam, sending him to the ground. Ash was about to run over their and tell the two to stop, but he felt one of his Pokeballs beginning to shake. Looking at his necklace, he saw that it was the last Pokemon he had to reveal to Brock, May and Dawn.

"Wait, don't come ou-" Ash tried to convince, but failed to do so as the Pokemon came out of the ball and then, a mist surrounded the ranch.

"Hey, what's going on?" May asked.

"Wait a second, this looks familiar." Brock said to himself.

'CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!' A voice roared out and suddenly a multicolor beam was fired at Charizard and Sceptile, hitting the two dead on, creating a huge puff of dust.

As the dust began to disappear, the group could see the silhouettes of Charizard's and Sceptile's bodies on the ground and the silhouette of another Pokemon's body on top of both of them.

"Who's that Pokemon?" May asked, squinting her eyes to get a better view.

"Wait...that's not..." Dawn started to say.

"It-it can't possibly be." Brock stuttered.

"It is." Ash answered for him.

The dust cleared to reveal a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped spots with a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward.

Standing of top of Charizard and Sceptile was a Suicune...

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 **So that's it for now. I wish all of you a happy holidays and I'll see you in 2016!**

 **Until then, this is the man known as nWore signing out.**


End file.
